


От «Победы» до Победы

by Mrs_N



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The adventures of captain Vrungel
Genre: AU, Adventure, Art, Crossover, Gen, Humor, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что связывает русского мореплавателя и Ктулху? Разгадать это пытается антрополог из Бостона, которому в наследство достались очень интересные бумаги, содержащие сведения о «Культе Ктулху».</p>
            </blockquote>





	От «Победы» до Победы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: troyachka, Nat-al-lee  
> Примечание: фик написан на Фандомную Битву для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

Старый выпуск журнала «Сиднейский бюллетень» с заметкой об аукционе, где самым дорогим лотом стал каменный идол неизвестного происхождения, попался мне на глаза совершенно случайно. Если бы к тому времени я не успел во всех подробностях изучить оставленные мне двоюродным дедом в наследство бумаги, то не обратил бы на него никакого внимания. Но бумаги я изучил со всей тщательностью, поэтому вполне объяснимо, что мой взгляд зацепился за фотографию, сопровождавшую статью. Изображённый на ней каменный идол, привезённый мореплавателями с далёких берегов, был сделан из зеленоватого, не известного науке камня, что вызвало небывалый ажиотаж в учёной среде, и передан в одну из частных коллекций. Но меня интересовало другое: идол этот был как две капли воды похож на тот, что полицейские во главе с инспектором Легрессом обнаружили в лесу во время одного странного рейда, когда была арестована толпа уродцев-сектантов, с воплями «Ктулху фтагн!» отплясывавшая вокруг этого устрашающего вида символа. И на «сонную скульптуру» юного Генри Уилкокса, воплотившего свой сон в глине, не приходя в сознание, идол был похож ничуть не меньше. А ведь я уже почти отчаялся разгадать тайну того, что мой дед называл «Культом Ктулху»! Но провидение было добро ко мне. И, приобщив выпуск «Сиднейского бюллетеня» к бумагам деда, я собрался в путь. 

В редакции журнала мне повезло не только узнать имя моряка, привёзшего на аукцион скульптуру Ктулху, но и прочитать интервью с ним. Это был некий матрос Фукс, принимавший участие в кругосветной регате на одномачтовых яхтах, но, кроме имени, никакой полезной информации из беседы с ним корреспондента мне, к сожалению, почерпнуть не удалось. Фукс юлил, уходил от прямых ответов на вопросы и «о главном» так ничего толком и не рассказал, всё больше повествуя о морских приключениях. Но я не унывал. Парусная регата — это официальное мероприятие, значит, разыскать её участников не составит труда. И, выяснив, что стартовала регата из французского порта Кале, я направился прямиком туда, в надежде найти матроса Фукса и попытаться разговорить его самому. 

В яхт-клубе меня встретили довольно приветливо, напоили чаем и рассказали много занимательного об истории проведения парусных регат. Но, к сожалению, по интересующему меня вопросу мало что знали. Кто такой этот Фукс, где капитан Врунгель и старший помощник Лом смогли отыскать его в самые сжатые сроки? — это для организаторов регаты оставалось загадкой. Единственное, что не подлежало сомнению, яхта «Беда» — вот это название! — чуть не снятая со старта за нехватку в личном составе одного человека, всё же смогла принять участие в регате. Значит, членов экипажа действительно было трое, и под именем Фукса не скрывался сам капитан или его помощник (а точнее — мёртвая душа), как я начал было уже подозревать. Но в яхт-клубе мне посчастливилось добыть адрес капитана Врунгеля, ведь все участники регаты были прославленными моряками и получили именные приглашения от руководства клуба, а не явились самостоятельно, увидев объявление в газете. 

Итак, мой путь лежал в далёкую Россию, в мореходное училище, где капитан яхты «Беда» Врунгель, Христофор Бонифатьевич, много лет преподавал навигацию. 

 

***

 

В России было холодно, очень холодно. Моё непредназначенное для таких суровых морозов пальтишко совершенно не согревало, и я, даже находясь в тёплом помещении мореходного училища, стучал зубами — так сильно продрог. 

— На рыбьем меху, так говорят у нас в Матушке России, — сказал появившийся из ближайшего кабинета невысокий упитанный человек в морском кителе и представился: — Капитан Врунгель, Христофор Бонифатьевич, к вашим услугам. — Он протянул мне руку и добавил: — А вы, как я понимаю, и есть тот молодой человек, интересующийся подробностями парусной регаты, в которой я принимал участие. 

— Френсис Тёрстон, — представился я и ответил на рукопожатие капитана, но не стал уточнять, что меня интересует не столько кругосветное путешествие, как одна конкретная его часть. 

— Знаю, знаю, — довольно улыбнулся капитан, — телеграфировали! — Он окинул меня любопытным взглядом и вдруг спохватился: — Но пройдёмте, молодой человек, напою вас горячим чаем, отогрею, а то, знаете ли, в таком пальтишке немудрено и воспаление лёгких подхватить. 

Услышав про горячий чай, я, кажется, даже немного согрелся и с энтузиазмом прошёл за капитаном Врунгелем в его кабинет, сплошь уставленный и увешенный разными морскими устройствами. Пока капитан хозяйничал, я рассматривал его и думал, что он совсем не похож на морского волка. Низкорослый, полноватый, в пенсне на носу — он скорее походил на учёного-теоретика, ни разу не попробовавшего реальной опасности. И если бы не морской китель, то я, встреться мы при других обстоятельствах, принял бы его за бухгалтера, а не за моряка. Но сомневаться не приходилось — передо мной был никто иной, как прославленный мореплаватель, победитель Большой Парусной регаты на одномачтовых яхтах, капитан Врунгель. Его фото я видел на стенде в яхт-клубе и в его адрес слышал много хвалебных отзывов от находившихся там моряков. 

Чай капитан заварил отменный — крепкий, как я люблю, — и от души плеснул мне в чашку бренди. Себя, конечно, он тоже не обделил. 

— Чтобы всю хворь убить на корню, — прокомментировал он свои действия, а я, попивая чай, радовался, что капитан — такой гостеприимный хозяин. 

Через некоторое время я почувствовал, что наконец-то согрелся. В желудке разливалось приятное тепло, ноги и руки покалывало, словно мелкими иголочками, а щёки, по всей видимости, зарозовели. Я снял пальто и повесил его на спинку стула. Капитан Врунгель, наблюдая за моими действиями, довольно крякнул и достал кисет с табаком. 

— Ну-с, молодой человек, — сказал он, набивая трубку, — что вас привело в эти стены? Хотите написать книгу о наших с Ломом и Фуксом приключениях или интересует что-то конкретное? 

Я кивнул. 

— Да, конкретное. — Но чтобы не обидеть капитана, который явно гордился этим плаванием, добавил: — Но это не значит, что мне не интересно послушать рассказ о том, каким путём вы шли к победе в регате. 

— Это хорошо-о-о, — протянул капитан, и я понял, что мой ответ его порадовал. — Это как с обедом, — уточнил он, — чтобы насладиться вкусом основного блюда, нужно сначала отведать закуску. Так и здесь: не зная деталей, упустишь часть главного. 

Я был полностью согласен с такими рассуждениями, и хотя мне не терпелось поскорее перейти к «основному блюду» и услышать ответы на интересующие меня вопросы, начали мы с «закуски», то есть, издалека. 

***

 

— В тот год я так же, как и сейчас, преподавал в мореходном училище, то есть здесь, — начал свой рассказ капитан Врунгель. — Был я, конечно, помоложе, покрепче, но опыта уже тогда хватало с лихвой. А вот моря-окияны давненько не бороздил, засиделся, так сказать, на месте. Тут как раз приглашение от яхт-клуба и подоспело: «Уважаемый Христофор Бонифатьевич, просим милости, не откажите в любезности, и прочее, и прочее». Ну как тут отказать, когда ко мне со всем уважением. Да и у меня глаза загорелись. А что бы и не махнуть стариной, подумал я и велел телеграфировать в яхт-клуб, что Христофор Бонифатьевич Врунгель со своей командой к назначенному сроку прибудет в порт Кале и выйдет на старт. 

Настроение было у меня приподнятое. По такому случаю я даже контрольную работу студентам отменил, чем несказанно их порадовал. А Лома, был у меня такой студент — хороший парень, крепкий, силищи неимоверной, такие на флоте на вес золота, я вам скажу, — так вот, Лома я пригласил в свою команду старшим помощником. Собственно, «старшим» это так, для красного словца, потому что Лом, как предполагалось, должен был стать моим единственным помощником. И какое-то время именно так и было. Но обо всём по порядку. 

Слух о том, что в Большой Парусной регате будет участвовать экипаж под командованием прославленного капитана Врунгеля, облетел наш город и его окрестности со скоростью света. Провожать нас в путь собрался, не побоюсь этого слова, весь город. Не было на тот момент значительнее события, чем отправление в дальние страны яхты «Победа». Да, молодой человек, именно этим звучным именем назвал я яхту, которая должна была стать моим домом на долгие дни и ночи. Именно «Победой», а не «Бедой». В «Беду» её превратила халатность корабельщиков, которые пустили на ремонт моей красавицы свежий лес. Вот какие неучи, если не сказать — вредители, занимают порой ответственные должности. С такими — только контроль и постоянная бдительность! Залатали они бока «Победы» свежим лесом, а она возьми — и пусти корни. Качественно вросла в берег, кое-где даже кустики появились. А я-то всё удивлялся: кто это на берегу палисадник разбил?.. 

— Поднять паруса, — скомандовал я в назначенный срок. — Руль направо! 

Паруса взвились, словно птицы, ветер попутный — а яхта стоит! Баржа взяла «Победу» на буксир, потянула — и часть берега оторвалась, превратившись в островок, и поплыла за нами, будто хвостик. Вот какой конфуз вышел! Так и получилось, что отправились мы в путь на день позже, когда очистили все борта от корней и сучков. И не на «Победе», а на «Беде», потому что во время аварии сбило с борта две буквы «П» и «О». Вот такая неприятность — и прямо на старте путешествия. Другой бы голову повесил, но я не унывал. В конце концов, не имя делает человека, а человек имя. Легко, знаете, покорять сердца на «Победе», а вы попробуйте сделать это на «Беде»! 

— Старший помощник Лом, — дал я установку, — мы с вами должны приложить все усилия, чтобы новое имя нашей яхты зазвучало как песня! 

— Есть, приложить все усилия! — ответил Лом, и вижу — повеселел, заулыбался, начал насвистывать что-то задорное. — С таким капитаном, как вы, Христофор Бонифатьевич, и беда не беда! — сказал он. И знаете, так мне приятно от этих слов стало, так потеплело на душе. Всё-таки вера личного состава в своего капитана дорогого стоит. 

Так и пошли на «Беде», удивляя всех своей экстравагантностью. Никто же не знал, что в наших с Ломом сердцах красавица «Беда» навсегда осталась «Победой». 

***

 

Море, простор. Куда ни глянь — тишь да гладь. Глаза радуются, а сердце поёт. Красота! И ветер попутный, и море ласковое, и туманы нам не помеха — на нос яхты я ещё в первый день открытую бутылку рома поставил, и Лом по ней ориентир держал, чтобы с курса не сбиться. Хорошо! 

И вот на пятые сутки проходили мы у берегов Норвегии. Пристали, разумеется, к берегу. Я-то и раньше тут бывал, фиорды видел, меня не удивишь, а вот Лому красоты местные показать было необходимо. Поставили мы яхту на якорь, а сами вышли на берег. Земляника какая! Словно орехи по земле рассыпаны, вот какая крупная. А вкусная!.. Наелись мы досыта, про время забыли. Пора на яхту возвращаться — а куда идти не знаем. Мало того, уже и сумерки опустились. А в горах, знаете, рано темнеет, а в незнакомом месте да в темноте дорогу найти — та ещё проблема. 

— Отставить, — говорю, — старший помощник Лом. Утро вечера мудренее, утром дорогу к «Беде» сыщем. 

Так и заночевали на берегу. Развели костёр, чтобы не замёрзнуть, байки всю ночь травили — весело было, не заметили, как утро наступило. 

Полезли мы с Ломом на гору, в надежде «Беду» с высоты разглядеть. И точно, смотрим, там она, красавица наша, внизу. Только чтобы добраться до неё, нужно было назад повернуть и фиорд обойти, а там уже по тропинке спуститься. Но как раз с этим было проблематично. Позади всё шипело, трещало — обратный путь был отрезан стеной огня. Наша вина, признаём, костёр-то мы только затоптали, а залить нечем было, вот ветер угли и раздул. А Лом тем временем взмолился: 

— Что же делать, Христофор Бонифатьевич?! Пропадём! 

— Отставить панику! — скомандовал я и начал размышлять, как нам с этого полыхающего острова выбираться. И пока я эту задачу пытался решить, ответ подсказали — кто бы вы думали? — белки! Они, красавицы! Хвосты, словно паруса, по ветру поставили — и давай с горы на «Беду» прыгать! Посмотрел я на их манёвры и скомандовал: 

— Старший помощник Лом, ну-ка за белками — полный вперёд! 

Вижу, трусит парень. Дал я ему свой бинокль, чтобы палуба яхты совсем близко оказалась, — и, знаете ли, сработало! Вот что значат самообладание и смекалка, в любую трудную минуту они выход подскажут. 

Оказавшись на «Беде», мы выдохнули с облегчением. Всё-таки привыкли уже считать её своим домом. А раз в доме у нас гости — полный трюм белок, — то надо о них позаботиться: напоить, накормить… Вот и решили мы держать курс к ближайшему порту, чтобы пополнить запасы питьевой воды и купить еды для белок. 

Как вышли мы в открытое море, поднялся ветер, волны пошли сильнее. А к вечеру так и вообще шторм — баллов десять точно! Бушует море. «Беду» то вверх, то вниз бросает, но она держится молодцом. И тут вдруг слышу — по радио сигнал SOS передают. Норвежский парусник гибнет — и как раз неподалёку от нас. Естественно, взяли мы курс к месту крушения. Спасли норвежцев и доставили их на Родину. Верите ли, молодой человек, чувствовал я себя в тот момент так, словно был Ноем, или Дедом Мазаем, или и тем и другим одновременно. Белки, норвежцы — и все на борту моей красавицы «Беды» от невзгод спасаются да радуются чудесному избавлению от неминуемой гибели. 

Норвежцы, спасённые нами, оказались людьми благодарными. В порту загрузили на яхту провиант для белок — халву и ананасы, — а главное, выписали на них путевые документы и оформили предписание сдать белок в зоопарк Гамбурга: там как раз требовались различные животные. Делать нечего, пришлось отклониться от курса и идти в Гамбург — не везти же белок с собой в кругосветное плавание! 

И вот с этого момента начинается самая интересная, самая захватывающая часть нашего путешествия. 

***

 

Зоопарком в Гамбурге в ту пору управлял некто Гаденбек. Неприятный тип, я вам доложу, скользкий. Едва попав в его кабинет, я сразу понял — надо держать ухо востро. И был прав. Только мог ли я тогда предположить, что за ним стоят люди куда более серьёзные. Мафия! И Гаденбек — это так… мелкая сошка, делал, что ему приказывали. А приказ был, как я позже понял, задержать капитана Врунгеля, то есть меня, и не дать прибыть к началу регаты в пункт назначения. Вот Гаденбек и придумал этот трюк с хамелеоном, который по его наказу уничтожил документы на белок. А груз без документов — это что? Правильно — контрабанда! 

Вернулся я на яхту, смотрю — Лом от таможенников отбивается. 

— Что, — говорю, — господа хорошие, за шум? 

А они мне: 

— Незаконный ввоз скота… Статья такая-то… Груз изъять, яхту отобрать… 

«Э-э, нет, — думаю, — не на того напали», — а вслух говорю: — Белки эти — необходимая часть ходового механизма, который сломался во время шторма у берегов Норвегии. И сюда, в Гамбург, мы зашли, чтобы починить его. 

Тут увидел я в толпе зевак на берегу господина Гаденбека. Стоит, ухмыляется, посмеивается над моими объяснениями. И такая, знаете ли, злость меня разобрала, так захотелось этого прохвоста проучить… 

— Ходовой механизм, господин чиновник, — подтвердил я и пригласил всех приходить завтра на его демонстрацию. 

Когда все разошлись, набросал я на листочке бумаги увиденное у Гаденбека в кабинете колесо, в котором скакала белка, добавил расчёты ширины и высоты яхты и направился в город искать кузнеца. Мастер мне попался понятливый и расторопный и к утру соорудил настоящий ходовой механизм. Когда же вернулись таможенники, то «Беду» не узнали: по бокам два огромных колеса, а на палубе соединённое с ними общим валом колесо для белок, которое весь механизм и запускает. Как только белки в него попали — так и побежали, понеслись, лапками перебирают, радуются… Вода вокруг боковых колёс забурлила — и «Беда» как была, без парусов, пошла в открытое море так быстро, что полицейские на своих катерах насилу нас догнали. Развели они руками: «Так и так, — говорят, — господин Гаденбек, ничего не можем сделать». Гаденбек надулся, окинул их недовольным взглядом, да и предложил мне продать ему ходовой механизм вместе с белками. Ну, а что бы не продать-то, подумал я, сделка хорошая, выгодная. Да и не досуг мне было с белками возиться. 

Эх, если бы знал я тогда, где своё изобретение встречу, если бы знал… 

***

 

В день открытия парусной регаты мы, как и подобает хорошему экипажу, вышли на старт. Настроение было приподнятое. Лом насвистывал какую-то весёлую мелодию, я покуривал трубку — всё у нас было хорошо, всё отлажено. И тут вдруг приходит предписание: яхту «Беда» снять со старта за нехватку в личном составе третьего человека. Вот незадача-то!.. Но делать нечего: правила есть правила. 

Кале — крупный порт, там всегда много безработных моряков, которые готовы за небольшое жалованье уйти в плавание. Вот я и направил Лома найти на «Беду» опытного матроса. Он и нашёл. 

— Третьим будешь? — спросил он у одиноко стоявшего на пирсе моряка и указал жестом на «Беду». Тот потянул носом, облизнулся и согласно кивнул. Это потом мы поняли, что Фукс учуял ром, который открытым стоял на носу яхты и служил ориентиром для вечно стремившегося сбиться с курса Лома. А в тот момент так обрадовались, что личный состав теперь укомплектован, что даже не поинтересовались мореходным опытом нашего нового матроса. 

А опыт, конечно, у Фукса был сомнительный. Как управляться с парусами, он не знал, якоря бросить — не умел, карты читать — и те не мог. Вот так помощничек! Но мы с Ломом рассудили здраво: планировали же мы со всеми делами вдвоём справляться — вот и справимся, а Фукса попутно морским премудростям обучим. Так и отправились в кругосветное плавание втроём: прославленный капитан, студент-недоучка и карточный шулер. 

Но прежде, чем мы покинули порт, произошло вот какое событие. Как только распорядитель церемонии открытия выстрелил в стартовый пистолет, и все начали поднимать паруса и ловить ветер, одна из яхт, «Чёрная каракатица», сорвалась с места и, оставив соперников далеко позади, ушла в открытое море. Но самое главное, паруса её были приспущены, а у бортов прикреплены странные колёса, благодаря которым она и набрала такой быстрый ход. 

Вот уж где впору было рвать волосы на голове. Сразу стали понятны и махинации Гаденбека с белками, вернее, с пропажей на них документов, и странное желание задержать нас в Гамбурге, и покупка им, далёким от мореплавания человеком, ходового механизма для яхты. Одним словом, перехитрил! Очень это, знаете ли, неприятное чувство — осознавать, что тебя оставил в дураках вот такой скользкий тип. Ну, конечно, не он один. Но это уже потом выяснилось, что там целая сеть действовала: операции со ставками проворачивали и деньги у наивных граждан таким образом изымали. 

Но знаете что — во всём надо искать плюсы. Вот я, например, мог впасть в уныние и проиграть регату ещё на старте. Но я так рассудил: если меня пытались задержать, значит, опасаются. Значит, понимают, что капитан Врунгель — это настоящий морской волк. И так мне хорошо от этой мысли стало, так тепло, словно заглянул на недели вперёд и увидел, как нас с Ломом и Фуксом чествуют в качестве победителей. 

***

 

И всё-таки мысль, что я так легко уступил ходовую часть с белками Гаденбеку, — даже больше, рад был избавиться от неё, — не давала мне покоя. Это же надо было так просчитаться! И дело было даже не в том, что Гаденбек — мошенник и связан с нашими соперниками, а в том, что я оказался таким недальновидным. В моих руках был прекрасный способ борьбы со штилем, но я сам — сам! — можно сказать, преподнёс его команде «Чёрной каракатицы». Теперь она бороздила океаны, а мы с Ломом и Фуксом дрейфовали где-то в районе экватора, задыхались от жары и мечтали о том, чтобы подул ветер. 

И вот в один из таких дней мы заметили по правому борту странный остров: его, я уверен, нет ни на одной карте мира. Первая мысль была — мираж. И я бы не удивился, если бы это на самом деле оказалось так. Мы изнывали от жары, влажности, питьевая пода заканчивалась, а пополнить её было негде. И тут появился этот остров — зелёный, тенистый… Не остров, а мечта измучившегося лишениями путешественника. И было до него — рукой подать. 

Бросили мы якорь, а сами вплавь добрались до берега. Краше острова я, наверное, никогда не видел. Только представьте: чистые, прозрачные озёра с пресной водой, бьющие из-под земли холодные ключи, сбегающие по камням водопады. Лес полон ягод и всякой живности, несёт прохладу и успокоение. Мы набрали полные фляги воды, наелись ягод и орехов и уже собрались возвращаться на яхту, когда на остров опустились сумерки. Животные заволновались, забегали, начали забираться на деревья. Творилось что-то странное, необъяснимое, и мы поспешили вернуться на яхту. Нашли пару брёвен, связали их рубашками, установили сверху фляги с водой и так, толкая перед собой, поплыли к «Беде». А там нас ждал сюрприз: целая палуба сурикатов. 

— Вот это да! — удивился Лом. — Как же они сюда добрались, Христофор Бонифатьевич? 

— Так же, как и белки в Норвегии, — ответил я и показал вверх, на нависавшие над нами скалы, все сплошь укрытые деревьями. 

И тут случилось непонятное: остров преобразился. Такой красивый и живой днём, после захода солнца он стал страшным и непригодным для жизни. Немудрено, что отовсюду слышался писк оставшихся там животных. У нас мурашки пробежали по коже, когда мы при свете луны увидели, как один из сурикатов свалился с дерева, и его поймал и проглотил казавшийся таким милым цветок. 

— Хищный остров, — пояснил я в ответ на изумлённые взгляды Фукса и Лома. — В этой параллели встречаются такие. Всё, что он даёт днём, то забирает ночью. И если бы мы не ушли с него до наступления темноты, то от нас уже ничего бы не осталось. 

— Вот это да-а-а, — протянул Фукс. — Я слышал, как матросы в порту о таком рассказывали, но думал, что привирают. 

Я тоже раньше так думал. Но не говорить же об этом подчинённым: они должны быть уверены в своём капитане в любой, даже самой безнадёжной ситуации. Хищный остров к «безнадёжным» явно не относился, очень благодушно приняв нас днём, но на всякий случай я распорядился: его дарами ночью не пользоваться. Кто знает, осталась ли набранная нами во фляги вода водой или, даже покинув остров, в темноте она превратилась в яд. 

А пока я размышлял на эту тему, Лом, как выяснилось, задавался другим вопросом. 

— Христофор Бонифатьевич, — спросил он через некоторое время, — как вы думаете: сурикаты сильно отличаются от белок? 

Сначала я и не понял, к чему он ведёт. Одного взгляда на этих зверьков хватит, чтобы понять: конечно же, сильно. Белки — красавицы, а сурикаты… хоть милы и забавны, однако невзрачны и вряд ли пользуются таким же спросом в меховой промышленности. Но уже в следующий миг я оценил идею Лома и восхитился тонкостью его ума. 

— Молодец, старший помощник Лом, — сказал я, — объявляю вам благодарность за смекалку! 

Смотрю, Лом порозовел, расплылся в довольной улыбке. Доброе слово-то любому приятно, а уж заслуженная похвала — приятнее вдвойне. 

И тут слышу — паруса запели. Ветерок, хоть ещё и слабый, но с каждой минутой набиравший силу, погнал «Беду» прочь от хищного острова, туда, где в крупном порту мы смогли сойти на берег и заказать кузнецу новою ходовую часть. В конце концов, если уж сурикаты решили присоединиться к нашей команде, то должны быть полезны, а не впустую проедать свой хлеб. 

***

 

Так мы и шли, если попутный ветер — на парусах, штиль — запускали в колесо сурикатов. Они, знаете ли, весело бежали, не хуже белок, быстро заводили ходовой механизм и были очень выносливы. Только и слышно было их дружное «пи-пи-пи, пи-пи-пи…» 

В портах по пути следования мы отмечались о прохождении определённой точки. Там же получали газеты и информацию о ходе регаты. Лидером, как и предполагалось, была яхта «Чёрная каракатица». Но «Беда», потерявшая время из-за попадания в зону безветрия и ещё недавно числившаяся среди отстающих, набирала позиции. И немудрено — штиль нам теперь был не страшен. 

Сурикаты, когда им выпадал шанс показать себя, старались на славу! Фукс, совершенно бесполезный в морском деле, здорово с ними ладил, поэтому он ими и занимался. В этом вопросе мы с Ломом полностью ему доверились и, знаете ли, не прогадали. В самый ответственный момент, когда в лапках этих милых животных оказались наши жизни, они не подвели. 

Случилось это в Южном полушарии. Сейчас я не назову вам координаты, слишком уж озадачены мы были столь стремительным развитием событий, чтобы с точностью до градуса определять наше местонахождение, но произошло это где-то в Тихом океане, неподалёку от территориальных вод Австралии. «Беда» попала в сильный шторм, очевидно вызванный подземным толчком. Такое достаточно часто случается в тех местах, поэтому я не удивился, а принял все меры для борьбы со стихией. Сила шторма, знаете ли, была неимоверная, измучились мы так, что стоять не могли. А когда наконец выбрались из этой передряги, и можно было спокойно вздохнуть, случилась новая напасть: мы были обстреляны с яхты «Бдительная». В бинокль я разглядел, что управляли «Бдительной» странные существа — то ли люди, то ли монстры какие, поэтому дал Лому команду отходить. Но любопытство разбирало. Карта говорила, что в тех широтах нет никаких островов, а значит, возникал вопрос — а что именно охраняли эти получеловеки, которые решились на такой серьёзный шаг, как обстрел «Беды». Под покровом ночи мы обошли «Бдительную» по широкому радиусу и пробрались ей в тыл. И действительно обнаружили остров. Очень, очень странный остров: сплошное нагромождение скал, поросшее тростником. А утром мы решили его обследовать. 

Знаете, молодой человек, существуют на свете такие места, где лучше не бывать. И этот остров оказался из них. Я даже проникся признательностью к команде «Бдительной», которая таким странным образом, как обстрел из всех пушек, пыталась нас предупредить и выгнать за пределы опасности. Но любопытство — жестокая вещь. И нам оно чуть не стоило жизней. 

Сошли мы на берег и начали карабкаться вверх по скалам… или не вверх?.. Очень странная там была геометрия. Никогда ничего подобного я не встречал — ни до этого путешествия, ни после. Вскарабкались мы на скалу, смотрим: дверь. А стоит она или лежит, наклонная или прямая — определить не можем. Вот фокус какой! Вся дверь сплошь была покрыта какими-то изображениями и письменами: головоногое существо с крыльями и растущими непонятно откуда щупальцами… Ужас, да и только! Я уже было собрался командовать отступление на яхту, как Лом толкнул эту жуткую дверь, и из-за неё повалил такой смрад, что впору было задохнуться. Но самое страшное не это: из глубины начало подниматься что-то огромное, мерзкое. Мы на миг застыли, не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего, но потом бросились вон с острова. Главное тут было не споткнуться, не оступиться, потому что существо это сожрало бы нас в момент и даже не подавилось. 

— Полный вперёд! — скомандовал я, едва мы оказались на яхте, и «Беда» понеслась, словно стрела. 

Но существо не отставало. Оно сошло с берега в воду и, перебирая всеми своими щупальцами, начало нас догонять. 

Лом и Фукс стояли на корме, смотрели на него и дрожали от страха. И тут как Лом закричит: 

— Христофор Бонифатьевич! Еда, еда! — и показывает куда-то за борт. Глянул я и обомлел: в воде отражалось название нашей яхты, но буквы «Б» на месте уже не было. Видимо, сбило её во время шторма, а мы и не заметили. 

А существо нагоняло нас — и это несмотря на то, что и ветер был попутный, и сурикаты во всю мощь работали. Но монстр приближался и, было очевидно, что очень хотел оправдать новое название нашей яхты. 

«Ну, сейчас я покажу тебе еду», — подумал я и скомандовал: — Опустить паруса! 

— Христофор Бонифатьевич, не губите, — взмолился Лом. — Сожрёт ведь! 

— Отставить панику, старший помощник Лом. Делать, как приказывает капитан! 

— Есть, делать, — чуть не плача ответил Лом и весь будто сжался, но паруса опустил. 

Развернул я тогда яхту лицом к преследовавшему нас существу и против ветра, на одних сурикатах, пошёл на таран. Красиво, я вам скажу, вышло. Разлетелся монстр на части — только щупальца в воде колышутся, да желеистая масса плавает. А запах какой… словно в район газовой атаки попали. Развернул я яхту вновь по ветру, Лом паруса поднял, и пошли мы дальше и под парусами, и на сурикатах. И хотя наблюдавший за монстром Фукс сказал, что части его вновь соединились в одно целое, тот остался далеко позади и преследовать нас не стал. 

— «Да», Христофор Бонифатьевич, «Да», — закричал Лом и вновь показал на отражавшиеся в воде буквы с названием яхты. 

— А что значит «да», старший помощник Лом? Что значит «да», матрос Фукс? 

— «Да» — это победный возглас! — ответили они хором, а потом также хором воскликнули: — Уже «А»! 

— Очень хорошо, — заявил я. — «А» — это первая буква русского алфавита. И судно с таким названием просто обязано быть всегда первым! 

***

 

— Вот так, молодой человек, — закончил свой рассказ капитан Врунгель, — мы стартовали на «Беде», а финишировали на первой букве алфавита. И, конечно, победили, обогнав на самом финише «Чёрную каракатицу». И знаете что, чествовали нас ничуть не меньше, чем если бы мы были на «Победе». Только руководитель яхт-клуба остался недоволен. Он, как оказалось, и стоял во главе той мафиозной группы, которая играла со ставками. Это по его наказу, нас пытались задержать в порту Гамбурга, а потом и в некоторых других на пути следования регаты. 

— А каменного идола, как я понимаю, матрос Фукс раздобыл именно на том странном острове с неправильной геометрией? — уточнил я. 

— Именно так, именно так, — подтвердил капитан. — Шулерские наклонности, знаете ли, непросто истребить. Отовсюду Фукс что-то тащил. «Взял на память о путешествии», — так он это называл. Но я никак не думал, что он отважится что-то стянуть с того острова. Ведь там мы пережили самый настоящий ужас. Я даже сейчас, по прошествии нескольких лет с того дня, не могу вспоминать об этом дне без содрогания. А от мысли, что монстр там был не один, и что они могут начать плодиться, мне становится дурно. 

Мне тоже от всего этого стало дурно. Но теперь, после рассказа капитана, картинка сложилась. Недостающее звено было найдено. «В глубине вод под Р'льехом покоится Ктулху, дожидаясь своего часа», — так говорил старик Кастро — сектант, поклонявшийся культу Ктулху. Звёзды встали в нужную позицию. Землетрясение и шторм подняли с морского дна город Р’льех, который капитан Врунгель по незнанию называл странным островом, и в это время чувствительные люди во всём мире начали видеть о нём сны. Ведь именно в это время инспектор Легресс арестовал бесновавшихся в лесу сектантов, а юный скульптор Генри Уилкокс ночью, не приходя в сознание, вылепил скульптуру Ктулху из глины. Именно в это время в творчестве поэтов и писателей преобладала тема Ктулху. И если ещё мой дед мог предположить, что они просто сговорились, то для меня было очевидно — Ктулху возрождался. Возрождался, но вновь исчез. И в день его исчезновения прекратились эти странные сны, которые записывал по просьбе моего деда Генри Уилкокс. Художники вновь стали писать пейзажи и портреты, а поэты и писатели — стихи и прозу про жизнь и любовь. Тема Ктулху для них себя исчерпала. 

До сегодняшнего дня я задавался вопросом: что же такое случилось в тот день? Что сподвигло город Р’льех вместе с Ктулху вновь уйти под толщу вод? Теперь я знал ответ: капитан Врунгель и его незабвенный таран. Только так, показав чудовищу на чьей стороне сила, дав понять, что здесь его не ждут и величия не признают, можно было выгнать его из нашего мира и заставить вернуться домой. Пусть продолжает спать ещё долгие-долгие годы, дожидаясь своего часа, а мы будем надеяться, что звёзды больше никогда не встанут в нужную ему позицию.

_____________________________________________________________________

Иллюстрацию к этому тексту нарисовала прекрасная axiomatica, за что ей огромное спасибо!  
Название: Нетрадиционные методы  
Надпись на арте: Капитан Врунгель изгоняет Ктулху нетрадиционными методами


End file.
